Expansion 5
NAME WAS OFFICIALLY ANNOUNCED AT BLIZZCON 2013 AS World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor. See BlizzCon 2013 for more details. Expansion 5 has now been officially announced as World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor, and was the expected expansion for World of Warcraft after Mists of Pandaria. As of mid-July 2013, there had been only the slightest indicators that Blizzard was starting work on this expansion, based on a datamined Expansion05 directory. See World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor and Portal:WoD, and the BlizzCon 2013 event details. See also BlizzCon 2013/Gallery and BlizzCon 2013/questions. Warlords of Draenor BlizzCon 2013 annouced the following details... * The fifth World of Warcraft expansion will be called World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor. * New continent of Draenor (7 zones, 1 PvP zone) * Build and upgrade your Garrison * A level 90 character upgrade—play immediately! * New player character models * 6 new Dungeons and 2 new Raids * Heroic versions of 2 classic Dungeons * New Challenge modes * New Battlegrounds and World Bosses * New Normal and Heroic Scenarios * Level cap raised to 100 * New class talents and permanent ability bonuses * Refined quest system with hundreds of new quests Pre-BlizzCon 2013 Speculation This section is for historical reference and for citation purposes. It does not necessarily reflect the current state. Warlords of Draenor? In early November 2013, right before BlizzCon 2013, Blizzard appeared to have trademarked the name Warlords of Draenor in New Zealand, Australia, and the United States. Dark Below? In mid-August 2013, MMO Champion reported that Blizzard trademarked the name "The Dark Below" which could be the name of the new expansion (MMO Champion has a pretty good track record on these things). "The Dark Below" is a region of demons and other evil creatures according to the RPG's Manual of Monsters, Manual of Monsters, p.191 which gives hope to those who wanted or speculated a return of the Burning Legion. Likely eliminating Diablo 3 from the running for using the name "The Dark Below", Blizzard launched a minimalist teaser site for Diablo 3 called "Reaper of Souls", and the background image is called d3x_teaser-en-us.jpg. Activision, co-owner of Blizzard also own Destiny and they used the title The Dark Below for the expansion for that. Or not? Reddit has now muddied the waters by giving evidence that someone in Europe is attempting to trademark "The Dark Below" as Blizzard. If Europe's system is like the US and the registrant is not confirmed until the application is accepted, we'll have to wait and see if this is for real in Europe also. Comparing the status of the EU application shows that as of 20-Aug-2013 it is merely "Filed"Go to TMView "Find term", enter "tm:The AND tm:Dark AND tm:below AND sc:Filed", and click Search button; 1 result returned and not yet "Registered".Go to TMView "Find term", enter "tm:The AND tm:Dark AND tm:below AND sc:Registered", and click Search button; no results returned Possibilities One of the most called for expansions is the return of the Burning Legion Next Expansion after MoP! - Forums - World of Warcraft, Archive of old EU official forums thread (page does not render correctly, see source), as Kil'Jaeden and Sargeras still need to be defeated, along with other bosses. Chris Metzen said in a conference that in the next expansion we will need Turalyon's and Alleria Windrunner's help and that the possibility of Illidan Stormrage returning will be large. He said he loves a "good redemption story." One of the most hinted at expansion ideas is The Dark Below could be related to the underwater realm of Queen Azshara and the Old God, N'Zoth. The story of Ozumat has yet to be finished as well. There will be likely an ancient city involved called Ny'alotha mentioned by the Puzzle Box of Yogg-Saron and hinted by more unique creatures. The box also refers to the ocean more in its whispers and refers to sleep, also including the Emerald Dream. Another called for expansion is an exploration of the Emerald Dream, and with it the Emerald Nightmare, such an expansion would probably also include Old Gods. References External links ;News Aug 24th 2013 10:46AM}} ~Old